


A New Frontier

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: A Galaxy Away From Home [2]
Category: Highlander, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: TNG || Data+Geordi [ slash or not (no pref) ] || sunlight, pens, blue, locks, bottle</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Frontier

**Sunlight**

They come out of warp outside the orbit of the furthest planet that orbits the pair of K-type main-sequence stars identified as the primaries of the planet Doctor Bashir had spent several years on, out of range of the automated systems that protect the system. Data brings up the shields while Geordi puts in the spiralling course Garak had recommended to avoid the worst risk of being destroyed before they reached the second planet and its small refugee colony.

**Pens**

“Whoever originally built this place didn’t leave much in the way of computer technology.” Matthew’s lips quirk in a smile as Data rolls a stylus between his fingers. “And survival is more important than trying to create an electronic storage system.”

**Blue**

When he filters for light that would typically be visible to humans, Eka’s feathers are a bright blue with bands of green and black under the artificial lights of the runabout. When he lets himself see ultraviolet as well, they take on hues he doesn’t have names for, shimmering and shifting even when Eka holds still. He doesn’t know how Eka changes the colors, but he’s learning what they mean - how they shift with mood and thought, communicating more than words alone do.

**Locks**

“The foolishness of one captain will bring them all down.” Eka’s feathers flush with agitation, though ne doesn’t move from nir perch near the controls of the ship. Watching as Geordi works to make repairs that Eka had refused to assist with, even before he and Data had arrived.

“You could always tell your people what’s happened.” Geordi isn’t certain why Eka has stayed, when the refugees were hostile, and nir own ship was still capable of space-flight.

Eka hisses, fluffing nir feathers as the color deepens. Agitation bordering on fear, if Geordi’s figured out how to read nir right. “If they can’t keep their tzekit in order, their flock doesn’t deserve to survive.”

Geordi doesn’t know what to say to that, and stays silent for the moment, focusing on cannibalizing the extraneous controls to repair those necessary to fly the little ship. To give the refugees options if they want to leave the planet many call home.

**Bottle**

Before they leave, with a handful of refugees who’d prefer to go home than remain, Methos gives Data a bottle and the name of a place on Earth to take it to, to deliver it to a man named Duncan MacLeod. An apology, he calls it, though he doesn’t say for what.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AO3 as part of Things Simple and Short, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/399087/chapters/12404561).


End file.
